Orc Hulk
Hulks are vast floating fortresses powered by treadwheels and sails. They are huge, clanking things more reminiscent of siege machines than sleek sea-going craft. From within them can be heard the continual grinding of cogs and shouts of encouragement and dispute. Over the parapets of their high towers leer bestial green faces. On high platforms huge catapults sit, loaded with enormous rocks fed into them by conveyer belts. On the front are the Iron Claws: enormous grapnels fired from specially modified catapults which are used to grab foes and wind them in. At the prow of the craft is the dreaded Smash-hammer: an enormous iron-headed hammer mounted on a crane-like arm. The head of the Smash-hammer weighs many tons and is capable of demolishing even the largest of enemy ships. Hulkbosses are the strongest and bravest of Orc warriors and are not particularly known for their seamanship. Their tactics consist of "Chukkin' roks at da gitz" at long range, and "Gettin' up close an' givin da' gitz a good seeing to" as quickly as possible. Characteristics Treadwheels Orc Hulks are partially powered by treadwheels. The motive power from these comes from squads of captives taken on the high seas or very fit Orc ladz. They stand within the wheels and run on the spot sending the wheel going in the appropriate direction. Because the Orcs have rather stupidly placed their treadwheels at the back of the ship they cannot turn on the spot as Dwarf ships can. Iron Clawz Iron Clawz are a uniquely Orky weapon designed to let the ladz get to grips with their enemies as quickly as possible. They are giant claw arms that shoot out from the prow of the Hulk, grabbing their target in a vice-like grip while the Smash-hammers do their work. Smash-Hammers In olden times when the Orcs first took to sea they heard about ramships smashing into other ships and destroying them. Since this sounded good and violent and Orky they decided they wanted them too, and set about fitting battering rams onto their ships. Unfortunately these were the exact same as the ones they used for assaulting castles, and the Orcs quickly found out that they didn't have enough room to swing them aboard a ship. In order to get around this problem, the Orcs built great wooden frames and dangled the rams from them on the end of chains or mounted them on huge crane-like arms so that they could be swung easily out over the front of the ships. Tragically this led to the loss of many Orc lives as the small ships they were attached to overbalanced and capsized. Undaunted, the survivors built bigger ships but new problems arose. These bigger ships moved slowly and their foes, unlike castles, very unsportingly moved out of the way. Frustrated now and getting a bit angry, the Orcs devised Iron Clawz, so that they could hold their opponents in place while they pulverised them with the Smash-hammers. And at last they were greeted with success. Let the humies claim that a ramship should rush at its foes and damage them. The Orcs had a better way. They brought their foes to them and reduced them to shattered timbers. And very successful it is too. Source * : Man O' War Rulebook ** : pg. 61 ** : pg. 63 ** : pg. 65 es:Armatozte Orco Category:Greenskin Navy Category:O Category:H